legoherofactoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Nathaniel Zib
Professor Nathaniel Zib is a the Senior Mission Chief of the Alpha Team. History Early Career Zib was the first chief operator at Hero Factory, operating it when there was just Alpha Team. He created an automated security system around the building. After the crash of a shipment of industrial robots at a Makuro Industries plant, Zib went with Thresher to investigate. After he returned, the Hero Factory was deemed closed by Akiyama Makuro due to its massive failure on Asteroid J-54. Zib left the building when it was attacked by the Legion of Darkness. Later Zib became a mission manager when the Hero's success prompted Makuro to restart the operation. Zib turned off the security system when it crashed Makuro's ship accidentally. Seven years prior to Mission: Von Nebula, Professor Zib was promoted to a Senior Mission Chief and Quadal was assigned to him. Rise of the Rookies He and Quadal surveyed the mission to Merak 9 with Natalie Breez and Mark Surge. He ordered Quadal to get down to weapons analysis and make sure they were working on new Hero armor based on the mission data they had received when Makuro arrived and expressed his ideas that William Furno could be another Alpha Leader. Zib recharged Furno's Hero Core when it was drained training and told Stormer to head to Lemus 2 Explosives Plant when he received a call saying it was under attack. He later ordered Furno to head to the Quaza Chamber and sent Stringer, Bulk, Breez and Surge to head to Penitentiary 1331 on Tantalus 5 and later sent Furno in a Hero Pod for backup. After Meltdown infected Stormer with Nanobots, Zib was knocked aside by his attack and sent Breez, Stringer, Surge and Bulk to Lunar Tratix to find a key ingredient to cure Stormer, while Furno took his bike to find Stormer. After both missions were completed, he cured Stormer and played a recording of the mission on Lunar Tratix. He surveyed the mission to New Stellac City when the Rookie Division flew in on their Anti-Gravity Thruster Rings and informed Alpha Team that they were receiving unidentified readings from Thunder's weapon. After an attacked fuzzed out communications, he had the Rookies go to New Stellac after demonstrating the Particle Seperator and giving each of them one. Ordeal of Fire After the Alpha Team's failure to stop the Fire Villains, They convinced Makuro to let them calibrate the Assembly Tower for the Upgrade and upgrade to 2.0. After mixed-up training in the Training Sphere, the Alpha Team headed back to Tanker Station 22 and Zib sent Nathan Evo and Julius Nex to aid them. He later upgraded Surge to 2.0 as well. Savage Planet They soon received a distress call from Professor Aldous Witch saying he had crash-landed on Quatros. Zib contacted Daniel Rocka and told him that the distress call had come from Quatros and would deploy a full hero team immediately, but Rocka disobeyed and went to pick him up and went missing. Zib then had Nex, Stormer, Bulk, Stringer and Furno upgrade with 3.0 animal armor and went after Rocka, who revealed Aldous Witch had transformed into the evil Witch Doctor and was stealing Quaza. Zib and Quadal stayed in contact the whole mission and when Furno and Bulk returned the Quaza. Breakout After Voltix triggered Von Nebula's Black Hole Orb Staff, every villain escaped into the universe. Zib called every hero to Mission Control and revealed new Hero Cuffs and named the mission Catch 'Em and Cuff 'Em. Every hero but Rocka exited Hero Factory to capture the villains. However, during their missions, a villain called Black Phantom took over and imprisoned the managers. Zib then realized that Black Phantom had engineered the breakout and had all the villains go into various schemes to lure the heroes' attention and he could destroy the facility. He managed to gain contact with Rocka using restricted frequencies that Rocka had access to as a member of the Hero Recon Team despite Phantom forcing him to tell Rocka it was just a drill. When Phantom found out, he sent his Arachnix drone after him and revealed his goal was to steal the plans for Hero Factory so he could build his own army and then destroy their factory. Zib claimed the Quaza would recognize his villainy, but Phantom revealed he was powered by Anti-Quaza and shut him down. After Black Phantom was defeated, Zib called Rocka, Furno, Evo, Surge, Stormer and Stringer to Mission Control where he and Makuro revealed that Black Phantom had transmitted the plans for Hero Factory to an unknown location. Abilities and Traits Zib is a skilled strategist and problem solver, which are traits necessary for his position as the chief mission manager. He holds a no-nonsense attitude, but has a few quirks that often come out when talking to Mak Megahertz on Hero Factory FM, where he has a regular spot in Mak's radio show. Category:Robots Category:Hero Factory Staff